The Real Life
by ipperne
Summary: Pretty much the average high school theme, but with twists, and turns. Chappie 3 up now. Guess the activity! ON HOLD! at least untill January 1st, due to real life work. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author; Ipperne**

**Pairings; not any I want to tell about right now; but yaoiless so far**

**Warnings; mild violence, bad language, alcohol, nakedness, seksual hints, slash(eventually) Yukimura**

**Spoilers; a bit of Akari and Tokito spoilery, but not much.**

**A/N: Akira does have his astonishing blue eyes in this story, thus he does knot know Kyo, and therefore haas not been subjected to the demon's madness. Also, I think High School is a bitch if you're blind. The school system is based on the one I know here from Denmark, because the only idea I have of ex. American high school would be from the American Pie movies, and my knowledge of the Japanese school system is pretty close to non-exsistant.**

**Reveiws are very polite, and a hitcount stating a lot, and a reveiws page stating nothing at all is very depressing. Also, this is a work of translation from one of my original Danish works, so any mistakes are mine, and a beta would be love hint hint**

**Enjoy;**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Tora, look! You've won Akari this year." Akira said and pointed at the list on the board.

Benitora followed his friends pointing and sighed "Makes you happy? Who'd you get anyway? Anyone we know?"

Akira continiued to read the list, looking for his own name "Sure I'm happy, because then I don't have to share room with Akari." finding his name he raised a brow "Oh, I got a first year. Some Tokito... Tokito Taishirou. Sounding any familiar to you?" he asked and looked at his friend.

Benitora shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"Well, I'll find out what kid of fellow he is soon enough. Let's go get our keys so we can choose bed before our roommates." Not bothering to wait for an answer, Akira simply turned around and headed for the office, and with a mumble of "Sure Akira" Benitora followed.

Yuya stretched her bach with a yawn "Wow, already time for school again. It's nice we're living together again, don't you think, Mahiro?" She looked at her friend who had her hair arranged into an artistic bun, and surely was not listening to a word Yuya said. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Finally Yuya had Mahiro's attention "Uh, sorry..." but Yuya did notice that her friend had been looking, no, more like ogling one of the two boys who had just dissapeared down the hall way.

"Are you crushing on that Benitoraguy from third year?" Yuya asked and stole a look at her best friend Akira's rear. Not that she didn't think Benitora was apealing with his atlethic build, and whole relaxed feature. Sure he was, but Akira was a different story.

Mahiro slowly leaned up against Yuya with a suggestive look on her face "you have a thing for him too?"

Yuya's promt reaction was to blush "no way!"

"Ah, then it must be Akira?" Mahiro suggested, and started to giggle as Yuya's face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"I don't have a crush on anyone, thank you!" Yuya denied, but that only earned her a louder giggle from Mahiro.

"And that sure explains why you are looking at his butt every time he passes by."

Yuya rolled her eyes "It's not my fault he's good looking! Come on! Let's go get our keys."

Mahiro squeezeed a "Sure" out between her giggels and put an arm around Yuya as they walked "But you do have a crush on Akira." she whispered.

"Mahiro!"

"Um, you got Shinrei this year?" Hotaru asked, not for a sceond taking his eyes away from the clouds that floated around over tehir heads as they sat on the outside stairs.

"Guess he's good for cleaning.." Kyo replied, and went to his pocket for his smokes, snd moving the cllinging girl besides him in the same move. Lighting his cigaret, his eyes scanned the schoolyard,and stopped on a blond, smiling girl who was heading in their direction with her friend. Kyo liked what he saw. Her shirt shaped perfectly around her curves, and yet, it still managed to leave some to his imagination, something her short skirt failed miserably in doing.

Hotaru noticed Kyo starring at his classmate. "Hey, you looking at Yuya?"

Kyo sent him an annoyed look "of course not! Yuya, you say?" he added, turning his eyes back to the girl.

"um, she's in my class, but all she's doing is cling to that Akiraguy."

"Akira? The little blond thing?"

"Uhu, I don't get it, but she seems to like him a lot."

"But he won't be a challenge" Kyo concluded and took a lazy drag of his smoke.

"Oh, Yuya look! That hottie from third year is totally checking you ont!" Mahiro pushed Yuya to get her to look, but Yuya didn't bother.

"The hottie from third? Give me a break, noone's named Hottie, and I have no clue who you're talking about."

"That Kyoguy! You know, that one who always hangs with Hotaru, smoking and stuff."

Rolling her eyes and letting out a over dramatic sigh, Yuya looked shortly at the guy in question. "Not that moron!"

"Aw, come on Yuya! You could be the most popular girl at school if you got him!"

That statement made Yuya stop "and it seems you don't think I'm popular enough as it is?"

Mahiro smiled at her "Of course. You're the best, but a boyfriend wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Kyo, look!" Hotaru pointed at the girls who was now pretty close to them.

"Now what, Hotaru?"

"Your girl is coming this way."

kyo looked up and met the sparkling green eyes of Yuya. Sadly for him, an old habbit made him look up her skirt as she passe him on the stairs.

"Eew! Kep your eyes to your self, pervert!"

Amused by her reaction as she noticed, he watched as she tried to make the small skirt cover more than ever possible. Oh, he would make this one come to him, he decided right then. He had done nothing but looking and she was already fighting him. It seemed that he would be having a lot of fun with this one.

"What are you laughing about, Mahiro? It's not like I'm..." she was going to say something more, but at that moment the doore dissapeared in front of them and she almost walked straight into the one who had opened the door from the inside.

"Shinrei!" Both girls blurted out, not noticing that they immedeatly caught Kyo's attention.

Shinrei smiled at Yuya and nodded shortly in Mahiros direction "hi girls. Yuya..." he trailed off, not really knowing what to say next.

"I'm also happy to see you again Shinrei..." Yuya teased him.

Mahiro gaped and looked from Shinrei to Yuya and backa again. Did they actually know each other?

Shinrei smiled and shook his head. "it's nice to see you too, Yuya." he paused in favor of giving her a hug. "I missed you. Do you wnat to just start from where we left up last year?"

Yuya lightened up "Sure! If you want to, that is." she watched Mahiro through the corner of her eye.

A slight blush spread across Shinrei's cheeks "Of course. Then it will be my room tonight?" Yuya nodded and he added "It's number five this year. See ya." and then he walked down the staris, not bothering to look at Kyo and Hotaru on the way.

Kyo stare at Hotaru, who was just starring into thin air. "She's dating your brother?"

Hotaur shrugged "I dunno..."

"Hmm..."

"Oh Yuya!"

"Mahiro?" Yuya smiled at Mahiros singsong voice and ignored the friendly poke in her side.

"Why didn't you tell?"

"I did?"

"I think you left something out..."

"Oh!" Yuya looked at Mahiro with confusion marking her features "What did I leave out?"

"You, have neglected to tell me that Shinrei was the reason to why you was that happy last year."

Yuya stopped in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips "What are you implying?"

"Only that you was almost never in our room in the evening last year, and Shinrei kinda lived alone last year."

"Shinrei shared room with his little brother last year."

"And that's almost the same as living alone. You know Hotaru always hang around Kyo."

"You're saying that Shinrei and I should have..." she didn't finish the sentence as a smaller group of first years passed by.

"Well, he's hot, and as far as I know hes a nice guy too, so why wouldn't you?"

"Um, he's my friend?"

"As if..." Mahiro grabbed her hand and began dragging her through the hallway "come, let's go get those damn keys."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, now, we have the second chappie of The Real Life, and still, R&R is very polite! **

**enjoy**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"Um, Tora?" Akira tossed the last set of socks into a drawer before looking questioning on his friend, who had settled down on Akira's bed.

"Uhu?" It was a lazy answer that made Akira shake his head at him.

"Why is it that you are lying in my bed, instead of unpacking all your stuff, in your own room?" The empty bag was pushed under the bed, before Akira sat down on the empty bed, on the other side of the room, beneath the window.

"I wanna know what kind of bugger that Tokitoguy is! You know it's important to know your mates' roommates!"

"In other words; you wnat to know if it's someone you can terrorize like you did me for the better part of last year?"

"I wasn't terrorizing you. I was teaching you the unwritten rules of high school, to give you a chance of popularity." Benitora corrected Akira, as the door opened.

The person who entered the room was a small boy, just barely crossing a meter and a half in height, adn wearing torn, but still tight, jeans and a T with a death metal band printed on. Walking straight to the bed where Benitora was, he tipped the much larger boy off the bed before turning to Akira. "Akira?"

Too busy helping the falln tiger, Akira ignored the boys question "See you later, okay Tora?"

Benitora nodded "Okay, have fun!" was the last comment before he slammed the door behind him, leaving the two younger boys alone. Akira looked at Tokito with at disaproving look. "Tokito?"

The boy nodded "By the way, thanks for making my bed."

"Your bed?" the look in Akiras eyes had now changed to confusion, and he wondered just what the other one was talking about.

"My bed. There" Tokito pointed at Akiras newly made bed.

"Um, that's my bed, hence the sheets!"

"Too bad, it's mine now." Tokito sat down on the bed in question but Akira wasn't about to back off yet.

"And why is that? Let me guess; you're just a lazy ass, who is actually incapable of amking a bed?"

"Wrong; I just don't want the windowside." Tokito stated while lying down in the bed.

"Brat! Get out of my bed!

Tokito only laughed at Akira before sitting up again, starring at Akira. "That's something you think. Well, I suppose you can have your sheets, now when you're so damn attached to them, but right now, you are leaving."

Crossing his arms over his chest Akira starred right back "Why would I want to leave _our _room? You're not even asking politely!"

"Because I say so!" The reply was followed by a swift move Akira barely noticed. The move did, however send him straight out the door, and about to turn around tog et in againg he discoverd two bad things. One; his keys was on the table inside. Two; Tokito slammed the door right in his face.

"Damn brat!" Akira slid down the wall, waiting for Tokito to open again.

Kyoshiro hurried down the hallway, slipping inbetween a few students every now and then. He was so busy minding his own thoughts that he didn't notice the one student he failed to actually slip around. He crashed straight into the student.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The apolpgies down on the unknown student long before Kyoshiro actually looked up and saw, a girl! A girl, as tall as him, but beautiful with long pink hair.

She smiled at him "Aw, you're so cute! Of course I'm okay, it was just a tiny bump."

He could do nothing but blush and look silly "Are you sure, miss? Are you really okay? I'm so sorry for bumping into you. How can I ever make it up to you?" he advanced to bow in front of her, but before he completed the gesture she had reached out and pulled him to her.

"You are such a cutie!" she beamed, before letting him go "but, there is one way you can make it up to me. Do you know where I can find my roommate?"

Kyoshiro lit up in a happy smile "I might know. Tell me her name."

"Benitora. He's in third year."

Kyoshiros eyes widened. What was going on now? "Excuse me, but, Benitora is a boy..."

The girl in front of him just smiled. "Of course he's a boy, but have you seen him?"

"But girls and boys arent' supposed to share rooms!"

The pinkhaired girl looked confused at first, but then smiled and began to giggle "Of course. How stupid of me not to introduce myself. Im Akari."

The reality dawned on Kyoshiro. _That _Akari! "Oh!"

"Yes, now tell me if you know where he is, okay?"

"Um, okay..." Kyoshiro still tried to shake off the fact that a man could be that attractive... as a girl. "Try looking at Akiras, I think it's um, room 6 or something."

"Thanks cutie! Oh, what was the name again?"

"Kyoshiro..."

"Okay, thanks Kyoshiro. See ya around."

Kyoshiro shook his head, but still peeked a wiev at Akaris ass as she.. he pranced down the hallway.

The first thing Akari did when he found Benitora on the stairway to the dorms, was to cling to his arm.

"Torapumpkin! It's us now, and for the rest of the year!" he beamed and recieved a tight smile from Benitora, who, by force, turned around and followed Akari up the stairs.

"Sure, Akari..." he said, digging out a wide smile, and looked at his slightly talle roommate. "You still think it's summer, neh? Wearing a mini and all?"

The comment made Akari giggle loudly. "Silly tiger! The mini doesn't have a season, you know that!"

"Yeah. Would be a shame to hide those legs any time a year." Benitora opened the door and led Akari into the dormhallway. Akaris perfect act as a girl was a constant source of amusement. Actually, if he didn't know better, he would have believed it, but Akari was a guy, very much actually. That was something he had found out.

The first thing they both noticed in the hallway, was Akira. Sittiong on the floor, sulking against the wall besides his room.

"Um, Akira, weren't you supposed to be inside?" Benitora asked.

"It's a bit difficult to enter a locked door, don't you think?" Akira replied dryly, while reaching up and tugging the handle to emphasise his point.

Benitora crouched down in front of his friend, ignoring Akaris giggle. "where's your key then?"

"On my table, where I left it." Akira tugged the handle again, impatient.

"And you are out here. Why'd you leave it?"

Akira glared at Benitora "Because I didn't have the time."

"Didn't have the time?" Akari leaned down in fromt of Akira "Are you that slow?"

Akira frowned. "you of all should know that I'm not slow. It'll take ages for people to forget the teachers face when your skirt dissapeared in gymclass last year."

Akari blushed hard and stood up abruptly. "Come on Tora! I can'tstand that silly second year anymore!" he exclaimed, taking Benitora by the arm again, and dragging him along with him.

Akira raised a brow and looked after them "Hey, remember protection, Tora!" he yelled, recieving a row of curses, including a statement that denied his suggestion too.

Finally the door opened, and Akira leaped to his feet, meeting Tokitos head that poked out of the door.

"Hey, what's happening?"

Akira glared at tha smaller boy. "You are happening! Waht's with tossing me that way?"

Tokito crossed his arms across his chest "I wanted a shower, and you're not supposed to see that, but you can come in now."

Akira sighed and followed Tokito indside "Have you never heard that bathroomdorrs have locks? Or do you have some strange desire to jump around naked in your bed after a shower?" he asked and quickly pocketed his key, and found a book in a drawer.

"I'm just a bit shy, deal with it!" Tokito hissed and sat down on Akiras bed. -Well, he actually is a pretty boy...Akira placed himself on the unmade bed and opened the book. A book about cooking, Tokito noticed before looking away again when he spoke "One would think you were a girl..."What!? Tokito was temporarily swept off his feet, but then found his angry mask again with ease. "Are you calling me girly?"

"No, i'm calling you childish, now go play in a sandbox or something, and let me read alone!"

"Hey! Don't boss me around!"

Tokito instantly protested by lying down in the bed, looking offended.

Akira peeked at him, then rolled his eyes. "Then just be quiet, then I'll stop looking at you..." was his last comment before he turned his full attention to the book, and a section about spices.


	3. Chapter 3

Title; The Real Life  
Author; Ipperne  
Rating; PG13 for this chapter  
Pairings; Not that I'm going to tell in a million years, that would be spoiling! But it's yaoiless so far.  
Wanings; Alcohol, mild violence, swearing, seksual hints, nakedness, slash, Yukimura  
Mild spoilers regarding Akari annd Tokito.

Summ; Pretty much standard SDK highschool theme, but with twists... and a lot of troubels.  
I know the chapters arent that long, but it's more fun for me to translate comparing to sit with page after page after page... after all, there's 27 chappies to fix this far, and it's still growing... oh, and I'll do my best to make at least on a week. enjoy, and remember to feed the whore.  
Oh, and in the original version, we took suggestions to what Shinrei and Yuya are doing, it was hillarios. I'll post those next time, but feel free to guess for youselves

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, after dinner, Mahiro made sure to accedently bump into Benitora on her way to the dorms. She gave him a innocent smile as he bended down to pick up the book she had dropped.

"Hi... it's Benitora, right?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as her eyes wanted him to believe. Not as succesful as she had hoped, but he smiled at her nevertheless, and handed over the book.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Mahiro... I'm i second year, same class as Yuya and Akira." She blushed on purpose and hoped he would like it.

"Ah, that's where I've seen you before!"

"yeah..." she looked down at the floor "Well, actually I thought... no, that's not appropriate when we only just met..." she trailed off, but she now had his full attention.

Trying to catch her eyes, but to no avaitl, Benitora decided to find out what she had wanted to say.

"No, I'm not that touchy! What was it?"

"It's just... no..."

"Hey, just ask, I won't bite. Especially not cute girls like you!"

She brightened up in a smile and finally looked up at him. "Okay, it's just because, this weekend I 'll be going to the beach with Yuya and Akira, and I kinda have no bikini to wear..." This of course was not all setted yet, but she could work it out with Yuya later. Right now, things were about Benitora.

"And where do I come in?" he asked, curiosity painting all his features.

"It's just that you look like a guy with some taste, and the mall is still open, so I was thinking that I wanted to ge shopping."

"Why not take Yuya?"

"Um, she's already busy tonight. With Shinrei, so I'm kinda alone on this, unless you wanna help me?" she then gave him a heartmelting smile. And it was about that moment Benitora lost himself, and there was noone around to save him.

"Of course I'll help! What time?" ha looked at his watch "how about at eight? I'll meet you out front then?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Benitora." She smiled at him one last time before heading towards the girls dorms.

Benitora just watched her for a while, before he shook his head, and went to the boys department, where the first thing he met was Akira, once again sitting on the floor outside the door. He grinned at his friende and walked to him "You know, Akira, i'll be a very long year if he keeps on doing that"

Akira let out a sigh of fustration "yeah... I know, but he bounces me whenever he's going to take a shower... and aparently also when he's going to change his clothes too... and ofcourse he always makes sure that I don't have my key."

"I see. Guess your key was in your pants this time?"

"Yeah..." Akira looked down at his bare legs. "I was changing for an hour in the gym, but I guess that has to wait. How come you're so happy anyway?"

Benitor's grin grew wider. "First date of the year!"

"Already?" Akira frowned "Who?"

"Your "sisters" best friend!" Benitora replied with at triumphant grin.

"Good thing you said her friend. Mahiro then?" he leaned his head against the wall "now get it over with, damn brat!" he added, mostly to himself.

"Don't worry, you'll get in sooner or later. Besides, I know you would try to snap my neck if I tried to get into _her _pants."

Akira was just about to confirm Benitoras suspecsion, when the door opened and a pyjamaclad Tokito poked his head out and looked down at him "You can come in now"

Akira glared at his roommate "Oh, can I?" he rose to his feet and glanced at Benitora once, telling him to behave, before turnig his full attention to the smaller boy. ""You are following me now!" he hissed at him, grapping his collar and dragged him into their room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Yuya turned her head as the door opened, and Mahiro entered their room.

"Hi Yuya!"

"Hi Mahiro! You seem odly happy?"

Mahiro slipped a goofy smile and sat down on the bed. "I'm going on a date with Benitora."

"Oh!" Yuya made a squeeking noise and Mahiro laughed at her as she began to rambeling about wanting to hear details, before telling Yuya what she wanted to hear.

"So, we're going to the beach this weekend? Akira'll love that!" Yuya said when Mahiro finally finished her explanation, moving to the mirror to do her hair.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun! And I count on inviting Benitora too and... Yuya? Are you doing your hair for Shinrei?"

Yuya paused and glared at Mahiro, who was now preparing to take a shower. "No, I'm doing my hair 'cause I feel like it..." she said, not really believing it. Why was she doing her hair anyway?

Mahiro shrugged "If you say so then... I'm off to shower, babe." she was just about to close the bathroomdoor when Yuya stopped her.

"Look, can I use the bathroom first? I have to go in a sec."

Mahiro nodded and began searching for just the right set of clothing for her date while Yuya quickly finished her hair in a messy nu with a lot of loose ends in the back, before adding a light make-up. Only just enough to sharpen up her already pretty features.

Smiling sheepishly she undid the two top buttons of her shirt and fixed her skirt which was green in a sharp contrast to her usual uniform skirt. Finishing up with a neutral perfume, she went into their room again. "Um, Mahiro, when will you be going?"

"Just as soon as I'm done here. You are leaving now then?"

"Yeah... but I really have no idea of when I'll be back again."

"That's okay, as long as it's Shinrei, I won't even worrry if I don't see you before breakfast." she hinted at Yuya who was beginning to blush slightly.

"Quit it! It's nothing like that!"

Mahiros stopped in the doorway, smiling at Yuya one last time "Sure it isn't. Especially not when you're wearing _that _skirt." she teased before leaving Yuya alone.

It didn't take long before Yuya found herself in front of number four, adjusting her clothes one last time before knocking. Shinrei's familiar voice bid her in, and she followed the offer. As she went to close the door behind her, one hand reaching to adjust her skirt, again, she noticed who was lying on the other bed and stopped dead in every movement. It was Kyo. That Kyo, of all possible roommates. She'd be damned. She stared at Shinrei, saerching for the answer that said "he's just visiting." but that never came. Instead she recieved a very apolegtic look and a polite "hello." niether of them ever noticed that Kyo's attention was fully on her, while he wondered what she was doing in their room.

"Look, Shinrei..." Yuya trailed of for a second, glancing at Kyo. "I thought you were lining with Hotaru again this year?"

Shinrei shrugged, not really seeing the problem, even though he had hoped that they could be alone. "Naeh, wasn't that lucky, it seems. But aren't you okay with it?"

"Of course it is! I'm not doing it here with you when he's watching!" she protested, once again not noticing Kyo's reaction. He raised a brow, really wanting to know more, but he knew he wouldnt' get an answer anyway, so he kept quiet for a moment longer.

"Okay, Yuya, I see, but then what else? It's not like there's a lot of places where we can have peace to do it, right?"

Finally Kyo decide to join the arguement about him. "Look, I'm not moving anyway, so just get it over with okay?" he grinned as Yuya blushed hard at his comment.

"But, Shinrei! Not when he's around, please?" she took the last few steps towards Shinrei.

"And that's not what I'm asking you to do. But if Kyo's presense is a problem, then you have to make some better suggestions, right?" he said calmly, reaching up and tugged one of the loose ends of her hair.

Yuya watched the time briefly. "Well, Mahiro's not in the room for the rest of the night. Actually, I don't think she's coming back before morning, so my room's free?" she then suggested, giving in to a relieved sight when he nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Good. Now, play nice Kyo, and stay out of my stuff." he said and began to loosen his uniform tie, wanting to leave it behind. Kyo nodded distantly, and focused on the odd detail of Yuya, quickly preventing Shinrei from moving the tie before the door closed behid them, and he couldn't help but wonder; was Shinrei doing the girl he wanted?

Locking her door behind them, Yuya turned to face Shinrei as they entered her room. "This should give us some privacy for the next few hours."

Shinrei grinned and sat down on the bed "A few hours? You sure know how to keep me busy." he patted the matress beside him. "The come over here and let's get at it."

Yuya smiled and whnt to him, with no further comments.


End file.
